


Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

by TrashcanGod (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pining Dean, Sam-Centric, Singing Dean Winchster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TrashcanGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really misses Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

Sam was reading a book during the first occurrence.

“You seen Cas?”

He had enough training to not be startled by his brother’s sudden appearance, but feigned a small jump anyway. It made Dean feel better about himself. (“Hah, did I scare you?” “Sure did, Dean.” “Yeah, I still got it.”) “Uh, no, not recently. Why?”

Dean quickly hid his dejected look with a shrug. “No reason.”

 

The next occurrence was a couple of days later. Sam wandered into the kitchen to see Dean with a beer, leaning against a counter in a sad attempt at looking nonchalant. “So, ah, still no Cas, huh?”

Sam lifted a brow as he pulled a beer out of the fridge. “Nope.” Dean nodded and took a sip of his drink. “You need something from him?”

“Nah, just… Just wondering. No big deal.”

There was an awkward pause before Sam shrugged and headed back to his room. “Oookay…”

 

The next day, after checking into a motel for a hunt, Sam found his brother sitting on the stiff bed with his hands clasped and eyes closed.

“Oh, dear Castiel, who art somewhere unknown, I request that thou get thy feathery ass down here whenever convenient…” When he cracked an eye open to see Sam standing in front of him with his eyebrows raised, he nearly shit himself.

"You worried about him?"

"Wha- no! No, I just…"

Sam cracked a smile. “Do you miss him?” he taunted in a sing-song voice.

"No! No, I… Fuck off."

 

The next evening, when Sam and Dean got back to the bunker, Dean threw his bag down. “FIRST SHOWER!”

Sam sighed, but sat down and let his brother take the bathroom. It was a shame that the second bathroom was broken… They couldn’t exactly call a plumber in to fix it, though. “Yes, hello, could you come to the secret bunker hidden in the woods? Our shower broke, and we’re too busy hunting monsters to fix it. Thanks.” They'd figure out how to solve the problem one of these days.

The familiar squeak of the shower handles and rush of water hitting ceramic could just barely be heard through the bathroom door. What wasn’t so familiar to Sam was the humming. Shit, was the other shower going to break now?

When the low hum turned into murmured words, he realized that the sound wasn’t one of faulty plumbing, but a singing Dean Winchester. The murmuring turned into passionate singing when Sam found himself standing by the bathroom door and listening in.

_"…miss you, baby, and I don’t wanna miss a thiiing…"_

It took every ounce of his willpower for Sam to not crack up. That got even more difficult when the next line was practically belted.

**_“‘CAUSE EVEN WHEN I DREAM OF YOU… THE SWEETEST DREAM WOULD NEVER DO, I’D STILL MISS YOU, BABY, AND I DON’T WANNA MISS A THING…”_ **

The singing abruptly stopped with the squeak of the shower handles. When Dean came out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist and another on his head, he saw Sam with a shit-eating grin.

"…Forget this ever happened," Dean said with an accusing glare as he briskly walked to his room.

"You wanna talk about it?" Sam called after him.

"Fuck you!"

 

Castiel showed up that night.


End file.
